


Thou Must Sacrifice Yourself

by AristoMuse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Awkward introductions, Baby Noctis, Bromance, Episode Ignis, Episode Ignis Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Feelings, Loyalty, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Sad Ending, Slice of Life, Snippets, kid!Ignis, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristoMuse/pseuds/AristoMuse
Summary: My little prince, growing into a magnificent king...I am honored to have stood beside you, no matter what.Little Snippets through the eyes of Ignis.(I played Episode Ignis and got both endings and now I have to cry out my feelings, even though I should be studying for my finals tomorrow oh well)





	Thou Must Sacrifice Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Not very romance heavy, but it's more implied than anything. Wrote this up right after finishing Episode Ignis so if anything's weird or spelled wrong, let me know ;w; I'm supposed to be studying for finals but i did this instead HAHAHA
> 
> the feels hit me

Long have I remained at his side, and yet...

No matter how capable he is, no matter how strong he has become, I cannot help but worry over him.

For he is my king. The one I swear fealty to. The one whose life I would sacrifice my own for with naught a thought. 

* * *

 

"Hi..." Noctis shyly greeted me at the young age of 3 as they stood at the Lucis King's throne, his angelic face rounding as he tried to look up at me with those big ocean eyes of his. Sunlight streamed in through the large windows behind them, highlighting the blue tone in his gray tresses. "I'm Noctis...Noctis Lucis Caelum."

"It is an honor to meet you, Your Highness." I place a hand in front of my breast and bow like I've been instructed, my heart pounding ever so quickly from being in front of Lucian royalty. "My name is Ignis Stupeo Scientia, and from today on I will be your aide."

As a native from Tenebrae, my accent is noticeably thick as seen from the young prince's look of surprise, his mouth rounded out in an "oh."

I hope it doesn't affect his image of me. I have been trained by the best servants within the palace to ensure I will be able to keep up with the demanding work of being the prince's steward, even at the age of 5. I know to fold his laundry in a certain way, what material to educate him with, and have been given basic medical training to care for him in case his Shield wasn't around.

I met him the other day, and though he seems like a young brute who cares about nothing but strength, Gladiolus Amicitia takes his duty seriously if grudgingly. As the latest in the line of Shields, he must resent the position forced upon him.

Perhaps I would feel the same if I was not so desperate to prove myself to my new country.

"Not just an aide." King Regis interrupted with a smile surrounded by a forest of dark whiskers. "For I hope young Ignis here will be your confidant, your brother in arms, and most of all, your friend." He turned to the young steward. "If he does not mind, of course."

I take in a quick breath and bowed my head to my king. "Certainly, Your Majesty. I would do my best to help Prince Noctis no matter what." I voiced in a panic, which I later curse myself for. I have to ensure I am professional at all times, and speaking quickly showed just how nervous I really am.

Swallowing subtly to calm myself, I hold out my hand as a symbol of peace. Noctis stares at it for a moment before slowly accepting it with his own, his other hand coming up to grasp it as well. Looking up at me, the young prince gives me a grin, full of innocence and shy happiness, and I felt my heart beat faster. He then toddles closer and wraps his pudgy arms around me, enveloping me in his little warmth.

He accepts me.

* * *

From then on, I watch as Noctis grows from a shy little boy into a curious young prince.

He always has his head in the clouds, so to speak, as even though he sits in on his private lessons in the royal library, he spends most of his time doodling little caricatures in his notebook, or even gods forbid napping at inappropriate times. Though I try to chastise him as a good steward, and he gives me his sweet smile and hugs as he always did, in the end he would rather be out there in the world than to be stuck within the palace.

I sympathize with him, I truly do.

The young prince has the weight of the world on his shoulders, and though King Regis tries his best to protect his son, the fact that I was assigned to Noctis shows that he cannot allow any harm whatsoever to come to the King of Kings.

I was briefed on this before swearing my oaths, and I know that the future will be hard on my charge, so I allow him to slack off when I can.

I watch as he wanders the gardens, observing the flora and playing with the animals. They love him. Birds would fly closer than usual, sometimes even perching on his finger, and they would be rewarded by grains of food. Strays would sometimes sneak inside the gated conservatory, and would rub themselves against his legs. 

The young prince stood up from the bushes and brought a baby kitten cradled in his arms, begging me with his big blue eyes. "Iggy, can't we keep her?" He begged, pouting pleadingly. 

He had gotten into the habit of calling me "Iggy," and though it was not as refined as calling me by my proper name, I allow it since he is my charge and future king. It doesn't help that he would latch on to me with his small arms as if it would help convince me to accept it.

(It does.)

"Prince Noctis, you know Your Majesty does not allow any strays within the palace grounds." I try to soothe him, chest conflicting painfully as tears began to cloud the ocean of his eyes. "Please put it back where it came from."

"But," He protested. "She has a bad leg, and no mother! Just like me..." He looked down and I involuntarily softened.

It was only last year of my position as the prince's steward when his retinue was attacked outside of Insomnia. I was not there with him and I think everyday about the "what ifs." What if I had been there? Could I have saved him from his leg injury, or taken it as a burden of my own? Could I have prevented the scourge that infected him so deeply that the king had to bring him to Tenebrae to be healed by Queen Sylva Nox Fleuret? Could I have helped the Nox Fleuret family as Niflheim descended upon them with fire and death and shielded Noctis' eyes from the carnage?

I don't know, but I do know that I regret not taking my duty more seriously. From then on, I vowed to accompany Noctis anywhere and everywhere, even inside the palace that was guarded 24/7 by Lucis' best crownsguards and glaives.

With the unfortunate passing of Queen Aulea Lucis Caelum five years ago, I am the closest to Noctis besides his father and Gladiolus, and I am so deeply honored to know that.

Noctis complains I "hover" too much, but it can only be expected with Tenebrae's absorption into the Empire's territory and out of ours. 

Besides Gladiolus, I am his closest protector.

I pursed my lips before a sigh left me. "I will allow you to treat..."her," until she has recovered. But no more than that," I quickly add after his face lights up like the dawn rising. "You are still not allowed any animals, and I can only protect you so much."

He grins that sweet grin, the one he always shows to me and the king's inner circle, and I feel my face redden. "Thanks Iggy! I'll take good care of her." He latches onto me fiercely, rubbing his cheeks into my waistcoat, and hums as he runs down the small pathway and back inside the palace.

The things I do for him. Not that I mind anyway...

So long as he smiles that sweet smile, I have served my duty.

* * *

I grimace as I step inside the spacious apartment to be immediately greeted with piles and piles of dirty laundry, empty cup noodles, and magazines all over the floors and any surface that could be seen. Flicking on the lights, I immediately place an apron and face mask on as I go about my weekly cleaning for him.

As soon as Noctis reached the age of 13, he began puberty. With this newfound growth in his body, he rebelled against being under the same roof as his father who was king, and spent most of his time napping anywhere and everywhere he could. He slacked off in his studies and received average grades, though his tests were always 100% perfect, so I suppose I cannot complain too much. 

Deeming Noctis old enough, King Regis acquired an apartment for the young prince. It was still in the richest part of the crown city, and well monitored by crownsguard, Gladiolus, and myself, but it was more freedom than he had gotten inside the palace. 

If only he could show some responsibility that comes with it, as seen by the mess that greets me every week.

I try not to scowl as my head pounds from constantly bending over to pick up more garbage. Not only do I have to keep up with my own studies, but I have recently been invited to sit in the council meetings between the king and his advisers. I must learn all the military terms within our own militia as well as Niflheim's and Accordio's, and keep up to date with the vast amounts of information that pours in every day from the kingdom's spies. It is to groom me for my future role as the King's aide.

I must also attend practice with the crownsguard, to ensure that I am perfectly capable of protecting Noctis if and when Gladiolus cannot. Hours and hours of muscle aching practice as I learn to flip, dodge, and fight only exacerbates just how exhausted I am with my other duties.

With so much knowledge being, excuse me for the term, pounded into my brain and body, I find my temper a tad shorter these days, especially when I have to come here and play nanny to the teenage prince. 

As soon as I place all the full garbage bags out in the hallway, I head back into the kitchen to prepare a nutritional meal. The prince refuses to eat his vegetables, specifically his beans, and so I find myself creating new recipes where I can hide greens inside red. It's a royal task in itself and takes even more of what little time I have to myself to sleep, but it...it is my duty to ensure his health is always at its best.

My duty.

My sworn oaths.

Pausing in stirring the tomato soup in the stainless steel pot, I heave a sigh.

No, he is not just my charge, my prince, my future king. He is also my friend. He is that small child who greeted him with a shy smile and with all the innocence of an angel. He is the tiny one who would always hug me no matter what, even though they have become more rare the older he grew. He is that little boy who begged me not to tell the king about his little furry friend, whom I occasionally feed outside in the city.

The cat has begun its own litter and no longer needs help, but she still recognizes my scent and by extension, Noctis'.

He is the one who relies on me for my help, and I do everything I can to make sure he has it.

He is too dear to me to not.

The front door opened with a creak as well as a "Ugh, Iggy why'd you clean up my apartment?! Now I'll never be able to find that weapons magazine for Prompto!"

I resist the urge to sigh. 'Don't mind how much of a spoiled brat he is when you know he is still a compassionate young man.'

Even though my headache begs to differ.

* * *

 

I stare down at his new friend who fidgets. "Uh, hi! I'm...I'm Prompto Argentum." The blond introduces himself nervously, tripping over the occasional word as his face flusters. "N-Nice to meet you!" He bows at his waist, his high school uniform almost falling over his shoulders from how deep he bends.

"...Indeed." I raise a brow at his appearance. Unkempt shirt, no tie, blazer sleeves rolled up and un-ironed, and messy hair over a slim freckled face. Of course the young prince would choose such a commoner as his friend. "My name is Ignis, and I am the prince's steward. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, young Prompto."

He reddens and stammers at being called young, while Noctis rolls his eyes and pushes past him into the apartment. "C'mon Specs, leave Prompto alone. We're gonna watch Monster Hunter!" The blond perked up and followed after giving me another quick bow, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I saw school blazers being thrown on the ground and the sound of chip bags being torn open.

As if one wasn't enough, now there are two teenagers to look after.

"Got room for one more?"

Gladiolus appears in the doorway of the apartment, giving me a two finger salute. "Yo Iggy."

I deadpan. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

He laughed a deep laugh, one that came from his bear of a chest and as loud as a roar. "And I told ya to just call me Gladio. Anyway, Noct there has a new friend and I gotta vet him for security." He rubs the slight stubble on his chin, avoiding the thin scar that stretched from his forehead and down his left eye. He had received that in defending Noctis from a ferocious "bully."

Well, Noctis believes it was a bully.

In truth, it was a spy from Niflheim who disguised himself as a student. He hadn't even enrolled into the school system before trying to assassinate the young prince with a knife in the courtyard. I was able to deflect his attack with my daggers and throw him in the direction of the Shield himself when Noctis yelled out for us not to harm him. In doing so, he distracted Gladiolus who luckily closed his eyes when the spy dragged his dagger down his face in a wild attempt to flee. 

That spy was now in the tender care of the crownsguard, leaving Noctis oblivious to the truth. He was fraught with guilt, but Gladiolus laughed it off and said it made him more attractive for the "fly honeys."

I nod and move to the side. "Of course. Just make sure they don't leave too much of a mess." I sigh. "I still have the latest ciphers to decode." And more of those treacle tarts to experiment with. Noctis mentioned he had wanted to try them again since the last time he had, it was in the presence of Lady Lunfreya who was now trapped in Tenebrae under Niflheim watch. Try as I might, he has ceased making physical contact with me at this age. He has not hugged me in months.

I could not help the pang of jealousy to hear there was someone else who was close to him. I had been by his side even before his meeting with the young oracle, yet he does not speak of me so reverently. 

But I know I am being illogical. 

The Nox Fleurets and Lucis Caelums have been close for centuries, nay, millenia. What does a minor noble like I have in comparison?

Gladiolus paused, the humor leaving his face to be replaced with a somber frown. "About Niflheim using Galahd as a base? Yeah." He scowled. "Those Nifs are getting too close for my liking."

"Agreed." I cross my arms. "It will not be long until all out war begins yet again..." But I have no wish for that day to ever come. It would mean Noctis would have to fight, and to know he would be risking his life out there...Not even I can protect him from death.

And that scares me.

* * *

 

"Hey, Iggy..?" Noctis began hesitantly as we ate a home cooked meal together in his apartment. Neither Prompto nor Gladio was here this time, which was a small blessing in itself as having all three of them together meant two hours of vacuuming crumbs from the floor.

"Yes, Noct?" I answer as I take a spoonful of my veggie medley stew. I feel I have outdone myself yet again. Cooking has become less of a chore and more of a stress reliever these days.

He looked away, which was typical, but what wasn't was the small hue in his cheeks. "You...changed your hair."

I raised a brow and reached up to touch my gelled locks. "I did. Do you find it satisfactory to my looks?" Before, I had left my brown hair to fall in a shaggy but well-kept bob. I had no time nor interest in caring for my looks in such a superficial way, but Prompto's hesitant suggestion about how the prince should always be seen with good lucking people had...prompted the change.

Now, my hair was gelled up and back, leaving the ends feathery soft but the roots well styled. Prompto had given me a thumbs up, saying it showed off my chiseled features as well as the sharp cut of my glasses. Even Gladio had shown his approval, saying I wasn't as "boring" as I usually was.

I take offense to that.

"It uh..." Noctis ducked his head to hide his face from my view. "It looks good on you. I don't think I've seen you really put care in your looks like this."

I raise a brow. "Thank you. I find it strange but people do keep commenting how I seem more professional and clean cut. It certainly does help that I can see clearly with none of my hair blocking my vision." I cough politely. "Unlike yours."

He snaps his head up and pouts. Still adorable even now at the age of 17. "Hey! I like it like this, OK?!" He grumbles and stuffs a large piece of garula steak in his mouth, medium rare like I always cook for him. "Why's everybody gotta bag on my hairstyle anyway..."

"It could be because you look like you just rolled out of bed, which, given who you are, would not be a surprise." I comment casually, and pushed a plate of sauteed beans in his direction. "Eat your vegetables, Noct."

He pulled a face. "Ugh, beeeeaaaans?" He whined, his earlier shyness receding in the face of disgust. "Why do you always cook gross stuff for me?"

I pause.

Always?

Putting my utensils down, i clasp my hands in front of me. "Then, pray tell, what should I cook for you?" I ask coolly. "I have prepared your meals for well over a decade now, and I hope I know your tastes like the back of my hand." I frown slightly. "You cannot skimp on your vegetables forever if you want to continue to be in good health. I am only looking out for you, Noct. You're the chosen king and I am sworn to help you."

He pursed his lips and looked away. "Over a decade now, huh..." He murmured. "How have you tolerated me for so long?"

"Excuse me?"

Noctis pushed his half finished steak away from him and looked up at me with a conflicted frown. "I mean, I'm just some spoiled brat you've been forced to look after. You clean for me, you cook for me, you iron my gods damned clothes! And I..." He sighed and looked down at himself dejectedly. "I just complain. Prompto gets scared to come over because of the crownsguard in the building, and Gladio was also forced to swear his oath to me. If I wasn't the prince of Lucis," His lips twisted into a scowl. "You guys would never be my friends..." 

I soften. So that's what this is about. 

I stand up from my seat without a cue and he looks up cautiously. Walking to his end of the table, I open my arms in an open invitation. "Well?"

Noctis stares at me cluelessly. "Uh...what?"

"Where is the little prince who would toddle after me and strangle me in his hugs?" I raise a brow. "The boy who insisted on calling me "Iggy" because it was easier to pronounce, and so easier to call for me? Is there another prince out there whom I have dedicated most of my life to?"

Face steaming, he looked away shyly. "You don't have to put it like that..." He muttered, hunching his shoulders in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. "I liked hugging you...you were safety."

I smile softly at his admittance. "And I am not anymore?" I gesture with my hands to my still open invitation. "Noct, I will always be at your side. Whether as prince and his steward, or as king and his aide, or even as commoner and his upperclassman. I am here for you. I will  _always_  be here for you."

He stared at me for a moment with wide eyes before his bottom lip trembled. Slowly, he stood up from his dining chair and walked into my arms, leaning his head against my shoulder. "...Thank you, Ignis." He whispered, wrapping his thin but sinewy arms around my trim waist. "I know I don't always show you I appreciate you, but I do. I'll try not to be too much of a brat..." 

I huff and embrace him, reveling in my prince's warmth once more. "I understand more than you know, Noct. I have seen you grow from that young innocent child into the man I see before me." I soothe. "Though I suppose you can't ever grow out of your hugs."

Pouting, he moved back just enough so he could look up at me. "Are you saying you don't want them?"

"On the contrary, I would welcome them." I counter smoothly. "It only means you still trust me as you have all these years." 

Blushing slightly, he doesn't say anything but lean against me.

My heart warms at the familiar contact, and I wish I would never have to give this up.

* * *

 

 Unfortunately, my wishes are not to be answered.

I hold a hand to my chest as I bow. "Your Majesty." 

King Regis regards me from his throne, the large distance between us helping to hold his position over me. His hair has grayed significantly since I first met him all those years ago, and he now walks with a limp. I fear that the wall that keeps us safe from Niflheim must slowly rob Noctis of his father.

"How is Noctis these days?" He asks softly, his question ringing clearly throughout the throne room.

I incline my head. "He is doing well in his studies, and his grades are satisfactory. Now that he is 20 years old, he's certainly more mature, though he takes as many opportunities as he can to nap." I observe the small smile that spreads on the king's withering features. "Prompto is his only friend outside of the crownsguard, and has begun training with Cor to prove his loyalty. Noctis' combat skills have significantly improved, and he uses the crystal's warping power with ease."

King Regis nods. "That is good to hear. Now," He smiles with amusement. "Let's really talk about my son."

I adjust my glasses and cough. "He still refuses to eat his vegetables, giving all of them over to Prompto or I. He whines about the packets of information I bring him, and recently I have observed him playing with Lady Lunafreya's dog, Umbra."

"Ah, Umbra." King Regis sits up even straighter in his throne. "That brings up my next topic."

I blink. "Sir?"

"You are aware that Niflheim draws ever closer to our kingdom?" He smiles sadly. "I fear my time is coming, and I must entrust Noctis with this burden. However," He pauses. "Before he becomes the king, he must have a queen."

I close my eyes, and nod. I always knew this day would come.

As the next in line for the throne, Noctis must continue the Lucis bloodline. He must bear a child with a legitimate wife, and ensure the kingdom would prosper under his offspring's rule.

But that does not mean I cannot be even a little bitter.

I would no longer be Noctis' most trusted, most favorite of his companions. He would no longer need me to cook for him, to do his laundry for him, to pick up after him as I do. He would no longer need me for comfort, a shoulder to cry on, or just someone he could embrace.

That would go to his bride-to-be. "Am I to assume Lady Lunefreya will be betrothed to Noct?"

King Regis nods, and I steel myself for the future. A future where Noct will not need me in.

It's harder than I expected.

* * *

 

I stare over at the closed door in our room at the Leville. After finding out that King Regis had been killed, the four of us had journeyed in a hurry to Lestallum. Iris Amicitia, Gladiolus' younger sister, had greeted us at the hotel once we arrived and filled us in.

The Crown City had fallen and nothing could be saved.

Many of our citizens had died, innocent civilians, bombed by the invading Niflheim army and their WEAPONs. Almost all of our crownsguard and our glaives were wiped out in the conflict, leaving only a few alive to escort the population out of the city. 

I close my eyes, sighed, and leaned back in the armchair I occupy. Noctis has been...quiet and sullen. He hid it quite well while we were on the road, but now with a chance to rest? He immediately closed the door to his room once we arrived and have yet to come out.

Gladiolus had been immensely relieved to see his sister alive and well, and Prompto busied himself in talking with Talcott and his grandfather, the both of them stewards of the Amicitia line, leaving me to go see our wayward prince.

Getting up from my seat, I walked over to the door and knocked twice. "Noct? May I come in?"

I receive no answer, but the door was unlocked, and so after a moment I entered. The room like every other room here in Lestallum's Leville, had old and worn wallpaper all over. The carpet underneath his shoes were old and stain but well maintained. The beds themselves were large, though the mattress apparently creaked as Noctis rolled over underneath the covers, already burrowed in one of the hotel beds.

I slowly walk over and take a seat on the side. "Noct?" I gently call out. "Are you all right?"

"...Yeah." I heard him reply, muffled underneath the blankets. "I'm fine Iggy. I just...wanna be alone right now."

I sigh and placed a hand on top of the mound of blankets. "I can't, Noct. I know you're hurting, and you've never been one to hide your emotions like this. Talk to me."

With a sharp groan, he rolled around and peeked out from the blankets. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!" He snapped bitterly. "Just like everyone else!"

I furrow my brow. "Who?"

Quickly sitting up, he glared at me. "Who else?! Nyx is dead, Crowe's dead, Clarus is dead..." He choked, tears rolling down his face. "Dad...He fucking left me with nothing but a smile!" With a clenched fist, he hit the bed with a loud thump. "He knew he'd die but all he did was just send me away as if it was a happy occasion!" He tightened his jaw. "No matter what, people are just gonna leave in the end...Even you." He all but weep, finally letting all the emotions he kept bottled up inside pour out.

Pursing my lips, I take him into my arms and settle him against my shoulder, one hand rubbing his back comfortingly. "I will never leave you, Noct." I swore. "I will do everything in my power to stay by your side." As I have until now. As I will until I die.

No matter what.

Noctis sniffled and wrapped his arms around me, as if he was afraid I would disappear. "You promise..?" He asked in a small voice, as if he was that little boy almost 18 years ago.

I nod. "I do."

He grasped my jacket in his hands for dear life. "Don't ever leave me, OK?" He whispered. "I'll always need you." 

I close my eyes, not letting him see just how happy those words made me.

Of course.

* * *

"NOCT!" I screamed out as Leviathan raged inside the ocean of Altissia. Buildings lay broken and half under water as the Hydraean thrashed around, cyclones of water spinning into the air. Noctis had fought her, flying through the air in a golden hue, but now disappeared in the rubble miles away. He was replaced with Titan who emerged from the depths, fighting against his sister in godhood as well as the Niflheim fleet that continued to fly to it.

The trial had been a failure. 

"Iggy, let's go!" Gladiolus commanded, face scrunched up into a fierce and beast-like glower. Prompto ran up beside them, his gun appearing in his hands as he shot at a nearby Imperial soldier.

"We have to get to Noct!" I shouted, panic already taking hold of my heart. If anything happened to him...

Running through the broken bridges and roads of Altissia, we were soon separated when a stray boulder hit the bridge, collapsing the architecture as well as me into the water. Emerging to the surface with a gasp, I forced myself to move in the icy waves until I finally make it to shore. Pulling myself up, I was immediately besieged by Magitek troopers and I snarled. "Out of my way!" 

Summoning my daggers, I quickly dispatched them until there were no more. Panting from the cold wetness that clung to my clothes, jacket already lost, I search around for anything useful. One of their arms catches my eye and I examine the contraption. It seemed to be some sort of hook shot...

Taking it off, I adjusted it to my arm and shot the hook to a nearby rooftop. It catches on a tile and reels me up. I grimace as it pulls on my arm but I roll myself so I can lessen the impact. Now on the rooftop, I maneuver my way closer to the trial site. Noct, please be all right..!

It was a surprise to see Ravus dispatch Caligo, and even more so when he offered a temporary alliance, but I had to accept. He had a way to Noctis, and nothing else mattered to me right now.

Quickly making it over to the trial site, we run through the broken ruins, half sunken into the ocean by now, and stop short.

Noctis and Lunafreya were both laid on the ground next to each other, their eyes closed to the world. Red stained white from the fatal stab wound, and with a bowed head, I knew she had passed.

"No..." Ravus whispered in horror, slowly stumbling over to the body of his dead sister. "Lunafreya..."

I could not sum up any words that would help him, and so I focused on the one person that mattered to me. Noctis, though unconscious, was breathing just fine. He had no wounds on his body, not even any cuts, and I surmise it must be due to the King's power that healed him. 

Metal scratched against stone as Ravus stood up with a lurch. "This..." He breathed heavily. "This is all his fault!" He hissed madly as he moved to strike Noctis. He would've succeeded had I not placed myself between them, daggers summoned out to hold back his rapier. "Stop!" I tried to command him, teeth clenched at the effort I needed to exude to push against him. "This is not Noct's fault!"

"It's always been his fault!" Ravus screamed at me, face twisted in a mixture of grief and anger. "King Regis ran to leave my mother to the mercies of the Empire, and now he makes a sacrifice out of my sister..!" He growled, the oracle's bloodline glowing strong around him in a hue of purple. "He will pay..!"

While I sympathize with his loss, I cannot let him harm Noctis. No one would harm him so long as I had strength left in me..!

Fighting him off, Ravus fell to his knees and stared listlessly at the turbulent waters, the ghost of Lunafreya having disappeared in gold sparkles. There was nothing I could say to make this better, so I try to focus on my prince, my king, my heart, but heavy footsteps catch my attention. Turning around, I brighten at the sight of a welcome comrade. "Gladio! You're all right! Where's Prompto?"

The Shield says nothing to him, only sliding his gaze over to the despondent high commander. "Well well, what have we hear..." He rumbled, and I watch in shock as he summons his greatsword to strike at him. Snapping out of his stupor, Ravus blocks the strike with his rapier and glares. "You..." He hisses. "Ardyn..."

Gladiolus smiles, a darkness tainting the action. "Oh dear, was I not convincing enough?" In a puff of cloud smoke, the illusion fell away and Ardyn walked out, magitek troopers running out behind him.

They quickly tackled the both of us and pushed me to the ground, holding my hands behind my back so I could not fight them off. I wince as the gravel bit into my cheek and I look up with a glare as the chancellor walked up to me with that infuriating smile, tipping his fedora at me. "The game's up, my boy." He cooed, raising one foot and bringing down onto my face with a crack. I clenched my teeth as my glasses broke and fell off. 

Crouching down to my level, he picks me up by my hair and pats his thigh with a dagger. "Come now. Why not follow your liege's lead and stop resisting?" He drawled.

I narrowed my eyes at him, even as the trooper pushed my head against the broken stones of the trial site. "Never!" I growled.

He smirked. "You risk life and limb to safeguard the "King of Kings,"" He stood up from his crouch and slowly walked to- my heart stopped. 

Ardyn raised Noctis' head by his hair as the prince slept in exhausted unconsciousness. "Oh, what good is a world that only ever lets you down?" He mockingly lamented, letting the edge of the dagger graze against the soft skin of Noctis' cheek. "Why not end it all right here?"

I snap. "Unhand him!" I grit out, struggling harder against the two that held me down. I watched in panic as the chancellor raised his hand up high, the dagger glinting from a trooper's flashlight. No. No no no no no no. No one can harm Noctis. No one can hurt him..! I swore to protect him! "NOOOOOOCT!"

Wrenching his arm from the steel grip, Ravus throws a spare dagger but only manages to pierce the chancellor's hat off. He got to his feet with a stumble, panting heavily as he glared hatefully at the strange man, troopers pointing their guns at him.

Smiling with amusement, Ardyn let the prince flop out of his grip and stood up. "My, you two became fast friends..." What he didn't notice was the tiny piece of wrought metal and stone falling out of Noctis' hand, rolling just in front of my own gaze.

The ring of the Lucii.

My heart jumped into my throat as the possibilities flashed through my mind. No one but the Lucian kings can wear it. Those who try to will have their flesh burned off, such as Ravus' arm. Yet Nyx of the Glaives had been able to control its power. 

There were no other options. This was all I could do to protect Noctis.

My most precious person.

The chancellor turned back to me as I throw off my captors in a fit, stumbling to my feet as I panted harshly. My vision swam as I tried to steady myself. "I swore an oath to stand with Noct and keep him safe." I breathed out. "Whatever it takes, I  _will_  protect him!"

_Looking up at me, the young prince gives me a grin, full of innocence and shy happiness, and I felt my heart beat faster. He then toddles closer and wraps his pudgy arms around me, enveloping me in his little warmth._

I will protect that sweet smile. 

No matter the cost.

* * *

Pain.

Searing pain.

It burned.

The kings did not want to accept me.

But they knew the only way to fulfill their long drawn destiny was to allow me their power.

So that I may protect Noctis.

My eyes...

I cannot gaze at him anymore.

I cannot witness his smiles.

...

But so long as he is safe...

It is a sacrifice I am willing to make.

* * *

After Noctis awakens in bed, I try to go to his side. Though everything is dark, I am able to navigate through the lavish Leville suite with little difficulty, only stumbling when I found what seemed to be the bedside stool. "Noct...Are you all right?"

He only huffs at me, and I assume he turns in his spot on the bed from the rustling of bed sheets.

"Perhaps..." I lick my lips as I try to formulate what I have been thinking about for days as I waited anxiously for him to wake up. I had almost lost him. He almost died because the chancellor wanted it. The very god he was supposed to forge a contract with tried to kill him, even knowing he was the King of kings. Lunafreya had lost her life. I had lost my eyesight. What could we do against such impossible odds but give up? I didn't want him to be hurt ever again...

"We should put an end to our journey."

I hear him suck in a breath. "Are you joking?!" He asked angrily. "If we give up now, all those people who lost their lives will be for nothing! Their sacrifices in vain!" He slowly sighed. "I thought you of all people would understand..."

He's right. I did.

I'm angry I lost my eyes, if only because I would be less than useless in protecting him. I won't be able to cook for him anymore. I won't be able to fight for him anymore. I can't even read his documents unless the letters were raised.

I am useless to him right now.

With a deep breath, I slowly get up from my seat. "It's up to you, Noct. Just know..." I pause. "Just know that I will always be here for you. Let us share the burden with you."

Let me still be something to you.

* * *

 

10 years.

The sun disappeared, and all that was left was darkness.

Even without my eyesight, I could tell just from how cold it was all the time.

Gladiolus had been the first to leave.

Prompto after, once he made sure I was able to navigate and fight on my own in this daemon infested world.

I forced myself to relearn everything again.

To walk without hesitation, to fight, to cook.

Many a time did I trip and fall, or set fire to what I was trying to cook. I even nearly lost my life against a sabertusk.

It was humiliating but I knew one day, Noctis would be back.

And I would be there at the chosen king's side.

I missed his warmth.

His need for hugs.

His sweet smile.

 

* * *

 

The day he came back was the happiest I could ever remember. 

I hadn't regained my eyesight, but I was able to use a technique similar to echolocation where I could  _see_  things due to sound with my mind. It was more than enough to regain my former skills, and I could fight better than ever. 

The days were always dark now, and daemons infested everywhere where there weren't special lights. Only Lestallum and a few other places such as Hammerhead had these special lights that drove the darkness away. 

For some reason, Gladiolus, Prompto, and I knew to come to Hammerhead without being provoked. As if there was a sign within us that told us  _he was back_.

Hearing his familiar boots slap against the concrete as he left the vehicle, I watched with bated breath as he walked up to us. His steps were heavier but firmer, as if he finally knew his place in life.

He grew so much without me ever witnessing it...

"Hey." Noctis greeted us. "I'm back..." He paused. "Uh wow, did we all grow beards except Iggy?"

I find myself smiling. "Naturally. Facial hair has never been a distinct marker of mine." I missed him so much...

Prompto laughed a little. "Yeah, well...it's been 10 years, so..." He pursed his lips. "We had time to change..."

Gladiolus crossed his arms. "So the prince finally looks like a king, huh." 

I could _see_ Noctis smile. "Yeah...I think the beard really helps." He reaches up to touch his facial hair. "Anyway...I'm ready to end this, once we've suited up."

"I have just the thing." I perk up. "Perhaps you should take this time to freshen up? I imagine spending years within the crystal cannot be hygienic." I try to joke but I know I cannot keep the worry and curiosity out of my tone. What had happened in there to change him like this? How had he reached his resolve?

How had his little prince become such a magnificent king?

* * *

"You know..." Noctis began. "It wasn't all bad." 

I look in his direction, wondering what he was going to say. We had camped out right outside of the Crown City. I knew he had to sacrifice his life. Those visions that Pryna had given me...and now his confession to us about how his death would bring about the dawn.

I hated it.

I wish...

I wish so hard I could protect him from his fate, like I had protected him from everything else.

"I suppose we had some fun along the way." I admit. I remember us saving that black chocochick for Wiz. I remember us running away from the Zu in a fit of panic and falling down the Rock of Ravatogh all the way down to the base. I remember all our shenanigans as we made our way to Galdin Quay. I remember each and every camp we made, where I would cook and we would relax as a group, shielded by the campsite's runes.

Noctis laughs slightly. "And our fair share of trouble too...but I don't regret any of it." He took a deep breath, savoring the salty yet clean air as the breeze blew past. "Luna and you guys brought me this far, and now I'm on my own."

I clench my jaw. "No." I refuted. "You won't be going alone. I'll-"

"No, you're right." Noctis cuts me off and turns to me with a smile. That sweet smile. "I mean, I wouldn't have made it all this way without you guys. Why stop now?" He chuckles and steps closer to me. "You most of all."

I smile slightly. "I could swear I almost carried you here in a piggyback ride." I tease quietly. The mood was too grim to really put heart into it, but it was worth it to see the smile on his face.

"Maybe you did." Noctis chuckles. "I mean, you were practically changing my diapers. We met when I was what, 3? And now look at us. 30 years old. You've stuck by me all this time..." He softens. "I can't thank you enough, Iggy. Thank you for everything." Without pause, he wraps his arms around me.

And I break.

It feels like this will be the last hug he will ever give me, and it hurts.

But I force myself to embrace him, reveling in his warmth one...last...time....

"I'll always have you in my heart."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I keep switching from present and past tense, sorry ;A; I'm used to writing in past tense
> 
>  
> 
> Ravus wants to sell us some KFC


End file.
